


soaked

by orphan_account



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Cheating, Drinking, Implied Relationships, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Sexual Content, Smoking, finished work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-07-25 00:00:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20023174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: mark meets a boy that soaks up half his brain.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> if ur coming here from wattpad: hi dear thank you for the dedication of finding me on here💞 and if ur here because ur just bored and like markhyuck: welcome! please enjoy ur stay

𝕮𝖎𝖆𝖔, 𝖘𝖙𝖗𝖆𝖓𝖎𝖊𝖗𝖔

mark waited. he waited for what seemed like hours. he waited for one stupid text.

but who can blame him, he met a gorgeous man in a bar, which seemed like the worst place to meet, but god, he thought he met a literal angel, an angel who made him feel like he was as light as a feather, floating around in sweet air. he felt like he went to heaven and back when the younger boy got on his lap, twisting his hips while sucking a dark hickey into the older mans neck.

it was pure bliss, euphoric bliss. it could have been to alcohol mixing with his lack of sexual interaction, and even if that's true, it doesn't stop him from texting the boy a week later after finding his phone number written on a wrinkled piece of paper in one of his pair of jeans.

you: hello stranger, been a minute since we last kicked it xx

Unknown: hah, i suppose it has. i thought you'd never find the paper.

you: i was too busy moving into my apartment to clean my clothes. didn't think you wanted to keep contact.

Unknown: after a night like that? shit, i'm not sure i'd ever had a fling that good in my whole 20 years of life,,

you: i was too drunk to remember what you said before you left if i'm being honest..

you: by the way, i just got in town

you: say you come through an chill?

Unknown: address?

you: *** ***** **

you: third story, fifth door to the right. 

you: i got a green contact, make this night a little better

Unknown: bet.

📞

"you got prettier." mark spoke, smoke flowing past his thin lips.

"you got braver" hyuck said back, smiling at the other.

mark chuckled, taking a long drag from his joint. looking down at the wood floor of his apartment. it went quiet for a moment, hyuck looking out the window at the slowly darkening sky, the sun moving beside the horizon.

"where did you move from?" the younger asked, eyes still glued on the sunset, "i mean, you said you were moving in your texts"

"Oh, Canada. Vancouver specifically. I'm helping my friend, Taeyong, with his new album." Mark answered, walking up beside the other, looking at the cars under them pass through long strips of sunlight, creating stretched shadows beside them. 

"Taeyong? The rapper?" The younger asked, turning to look at mark, the blunt in between his fingers dropping cold ash onto the ground due to the unsuspectingly fast fling of his wrist.

"yeah, that minhyung guy that featured on his first song? that was me." the older laughed, walking away from the window and into the kitchen, grabbing some Strawberry wine from a cupboard.

"that is dope as shit. i fucked a famous person!" hyuck exclaimed, a lazy smile on his face as he smoked the rest of his blunt.

mark chuckled, pouring two glasses of wine. walking back over the other.

"i wouldn't say famous, dear. i'm more of a maid for Taeyong than friend" mark said as he shook his head, a smile on his thin face, giving the younger a glass and walking back over to the window.

"is he an asshole?" hyuck asked, taking a sip of his wine and leaning onto the window.

"no. well, not most of the time. he can act selfish sometimes, using me like i'm a doll. but other than that, he's a pretty chill guy. wouldn't really hang out with him like this, like what i'm doing with you. but we're still pretty close" mark answered, not looking away from the window.

"do you usually smoke and drink with your hook-ups? you seem awfully comfortable being with me, saying as i am a complete stranger." the younger asked, looking towards the other, looking for an answer that can boost his ego.

"no. no, not at all. i think i've had a total of two hook-ups in my whole life." mark laughed, taking a big gulp of his wine, "no... i just, uh, i don't know.. i guess i'm trying my best to leave my old self behind, y'know? like, i'm in a new country, with new people, with new places. why should everything around me change and i not? i've never liked how shy and awkward i was, never liked how i was scared of getting my own place, doing my own thing, just being me, basically. so i thought why not go out, try something different, let go of stupid insecurities i've always seemed to hold too. so, i changed. i got an apartment, i got my own shit together, and i feel good. i feel like i can finally... i don't know, like... breathe" mark explained, drinking the rest of his wine and setting it down on the table next to them.

"wow... that.. is actually kinda inspiring.." hyuck laughed, setting down his drink and looking the other in the eyes, "i'm glad you could change. i'm glad you're happy with who you are now." he said with a smile. such a golden smile, it made mark's heart race, made him feel warm inside.

"that means a lot to me, dear, you don't even know" the older sighed. it was a sigh a content, all worry swept out his body and onto the cold floor. he gently hooked his arm around the slightly shorter boys waist, laying his head on his shoulder.

"would you like to take this talk to the bedroom?" hyuck asked, looking at the boy with his big glassy doe eyes, a small smile on his lips, "i think i gained some more skill in the days we hadn't seen each other, i'd be nice if i could show you..." he puckered his lips, stepping closer to mark.

"god, please." mark breathed, face inches away from the younger's.

hyuck giggled, muffling himself by kissing the other, tongue licking the older's bottom lip, asking for an entrance.

mark pulled back first, only to gently lift hyuck up, the younger's legs wrapping themselves around mark's waist, hands cupping his face, "even after we do this," mark muttered, panting slightly, "will you let me see you again?"

the younger laughed, throwing his head back, eyes closed in pure happiness. mark actually started to feel insecure when hyuck looked at him with his gorgeous eyes, running his hands through mark's black hair.

"if you lay a great time on me tonight, i'll consider. but until then, lets just enjoy the moment"

♥️🗡️

𝔧𝔲𝔰𝔱 𝔰𝔞𝔶 𝔶𝔬𝔲 𝔴𝔦𝔩𝔩, 𝔠𝔬𝔪𝔢 𝔱𝔥𝔯𝔬𝔲𝔤𝔥 𝔞𝔫𝔡 𝔠𝔥𝔦𝔩𝔩.


	2. if you do

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> if a white lie can start a war then two will end the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi my dear's. new chapter!! yay!! i was on vacation so it took me a while but here it is. uh this one is kinda sad so just a warning.

𝔢𝔳𝔢𝔯𝔶𝔡𝔞𝔶, 𝔢𝔳𝔢𝔯𝔶𝔫𝔦𝔤𝔥𝔱, 𝔣𝔢𝔢𝔩 𝔩𝔦𝔨𝔢 𝔞 𝔣𝔬𝔬𝔩

mark lied there, eyes opened and staring at the ceiling.

there was rustling beside him, a small noise escaping the sleeping boys mouth.

"you awake?" asked mark as he turned his head to look the younger. hyucks eyes were glossy, holding a billion stars in them, no, screw that, holding the whole galaxy.

"hmph, now i am" he replied, his voice sounding scratched and rough, mark was about to ask why when realization hit him.

"was it good" the older quickly stammered out, his eyes going wide as he propped himself on his elbows.

"was what good?" hyuck asked in a confused tone, also sitting up, the blanket that was covering him sliding down to expose his tan chest. mark's mind went blank as he stared at hyuck, thinking of all the things they did last night.

"like... like what we, uh, like.. did last night.." mark stuttered, sitting up fully to scratch his neck in an awkward way.

"mark, if it was bad i would have told you. why are you getting so antsy about whether i liked how you fucked me or not?" hyuck deadpanned, climbing onto marks lap to look him straight on.

"fuck, don't.. don't say it like that.." mark whined, tightly shutting his eyes in a way that made hyuck's heart flutter. 

"oh my god, mark. are you serious? is this actually happening? you're getting shy over me saying that you fucked me, when you literally fucked me." hyuck laughed loudly, tightly gripping his chest as he bubbled with happiness.

"don't laugh," mark pouted, holding hyuck's hand to get his attention, "this is serious, hyuckie" 

"yeah, i bet it is" he said without really listening to the other, too busy peppering kisses down mark's neck just to hear him whine.

right when hyuck started to move his hips down into the older's, his phone rang, the mediocre melody from his iphone filling the room in an annoying sense.

hyuck quickly got off mark, searching for his pants where he presumed he left his phone in. when he finally found it, seconds before the phone stopped ringing, he was quick to walk out of the room, already knowing it would only start shit if mark heard the man on the other end.

"uh, hey..babe." hyuck spoke to the person through the phone with a quiet voice, careful not to let mark hear him from the other room.

"hyuckie, where are you? you weren't home last night and i'm starting to worry." the man with a much deeper voice remarked. hyuck could hear the other boy sigh, seemingly because he didn't answer him.

"god, hyuck, will you ever take it into consideration that you can't go fuck off without a worry in the world? you have a fucking job, you have me as well! did you forget that i'm your literal fiance and i haven't seen you in like five days? i only work an 8 hour shift and when i get home i'm met with nothing but some fucking take-out and a letter saying you had to do something. its bullshit, babe! its pure fucking bullshit! but no, i've known you for far too long to know you will change the subject once i stop talking. you wont answer shit and for what? what the fuck did i do to you? i try, baby, i fucking try so hard to make time to see you and take you on dates and i know.. i know we're busy but dammit, hyuck... it hurts that you don't give a single shit about how i feel."  
Donghyuck was speechless. he stared at the plain wall in front of him, phone pushed up to his ear, face emotionless.

"johnny... baby, don't say that." hyuck spoke, his voice soft and calming. he could here johnny on the other end sob, breaking hyuck's heart in an instant, "baby i love you so much. i love you way too much. i just... we didn't see each other a lot and i was... y'know... i didn't know what to do. you were gone in the day and i was gone in the night and shit was confusing and... fuck. i didn't mean to hurt you, johnny. not at all. i need you so much and i can't stand the thought of you leaving..." now it was hyuck's turn to cry, he walked into the bathroom and quickly locked the door, already hearing footsteps coming closer.

"babe? are you crying in there?" mark's voice rang from outside the door, and hyuck prayed to god johnny didn't hear him.

he didn't answer mark, instead quietly telling johnny he'd be home soon and that they can talk face to face, not without whispering a quiet 'i love you' the him. he hung on and set his phone on the sink, opening the door to be met with a very worried looking mark, eye's wide and mouth in an 'o' shape.

"fuck, you scared me." mark laughed, his nose scrunching up in an adorable manner.

hyuck only hummed in response walking closer to the other to wrap his arms around his neck.

"i know its early, but i really gotta get going..." the younger mumbled into mark's neck, closing his eyes and trying to savor the moment.

"now? i'm off today, its gonna be so boring." he whined, wrapping his arms around hyuck's waist and peeking down at the boy in his arms.

"i know, i know. text me tonight and i'll see if i can come over. i just got some stuff to do at home." reassured the older, unwrapping his arms from around his neck and smiling at him, that golden smile that melts mark's heart.

the younger walked back into the bedroom where he slept the night before, picking up his scattered clothes and putting them back on. he walked into the bathroom to grab his phone and he was out again, already putting on his shoes.

as he walked back out he saw mark seated at his table, drinking a cup of coffee while scrolling through his twitter feed.

"i'll see you soon, baby" hyuck said as he walked out the door, blowing a kiss in mark's direction. the older smiled and copied the action before hyuck shut the door.

so there the tan boy was, standing in a huge hallway with not much knowledge of where to go, so he slowly walked down the first stairs he saw, and he continued walking until he saw the two wide doors that led outside. 

it was a slightly chilly morning, carrying a thin gush of wind towards the small man. he shivered but went on his way, calling a taxi to pick him up. he sighed, thinking over what he'll say to he fiance once he gets home, rethinking every honest sentence with a white lie until his whole speech was filled with deception and carelessness. 

🥀🗡️

𝔦 𝔠𝔞𝔫'𝔱 𝔤𝔢𝔱 𝔞𝔫𝔶 𝔠𝔩𝔬𝔰𝔢𝔯. 𝔠𝔞𝔫'𝔱 𝔡𝔢𝔢𝔭𝔢𝔫 𝔪𝔶 𝔩𝔬𝔳𝔢 𝔣𝔬𝔯 𝔶𝔬𝔲.


	3. Dream Sweet in Sea Major

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jardin de l'imagination.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> garden of the imagination.

𝓫𝓮𝓵𝓲𝓮𝓿𝓮 𝓶𝓮, 𝓭𝓪𝓻𝓵𝓲𝓷𝓰, 𝓽𝓱𝓮 𝓼𝓽𝓪𝓻𝓼 𝔀𝓮𝓻𝓮 𝓯𝓸𝓻 𝓯𝓪𝓵𝓵𝓲𝓷𝓰.

Lee Donghyuck was a dishonest man. he learned to lie from his father, a man who is not any better than himself, but he admitted it, unlike most people.

and the saying "a white lie never hurt anyone" is what he goes by, never once forgetting to use it as an excuse.

so he stood there, in a coffee shop, holding the power button to his phone so he would stop getting twitter notifications, as well as because every time he looked at his fiance's messages he felt guilty.

"donghyuck, if you don't mind me asking, are you seeing anyone?" the man behind the counter asked. Jaemin, was his name. Na Jaemin, hyuck's best friend and also ex. 

The older laughed, a bubbly laugh that was sure to brighten up the room "i sure am! i'm actually going to see my fiance, but i really need my coffee"

"No, hyuck. are you seeing anyone, like... other than your soon-to-be husband" jaemin quietly asked, his hushed tone mixing with the ruckus and noise of workers behind him.

hyuck looked down at the counter, knowing if he made eye contact with jaemin he would crack.

"now, what makes you think that?" he muttered, tapping his finger against the counter, trying his hardest to not make it obvious.

"hyuck... i've known you for a long time. i know when you're lying. Johnny talked to me yesterday, he was fucking sobbing and all i could think of is where the hell you were when your fiance was crying about how he thinks you're cheating on him." jaemin scoffed, looking up at hyuck with a glare, "but because i love you, i'm gonna give you some time to explain to me what the hell you're doing before i literally hit you in the head with one these coffee machines" the younger finished, going back to making hyuck's coffee.

"when's your next break?"

🥀🗡️

"so... you fucked some guy at a club, and now you're in love with him?" jaemin settled, still seeming a little confused.

"it's fucking pathetic, isn't it?" hyuck grieved, drinking the last of the coffee in his cup.

"i mean... if you like someone what can you do about it? like we don't choose who we like unless we're forcing ourselves." jaemin explained, leaning back into his chair while carefully watching hyuck's expression.

"yeah, that's true, but i still shouldn't have fucked someone when i have a fiance. matter of fact, i shouldn't even LIKE someone when i have a fiance, better yet fuck them and then fall in love with them. my mother said that if i cheated she would punch me! yeah! i'm going to get fucking punched by my own mother and its all my fault!" hyuck exclaimed. tears welling up in his big doe eyes, threatening to make a scene.

"hyuckie, you're such a dumb bitch" jaemin smiled, grabbing hyucks hand and running a soothing finger over the bones.

hyuck only laughed, wiping his tears away and looking back up at jaemin. jaemin who was the boy who he put all his trust into and was never disappointed in. jaemin, his rock and stone, keeping him steady and sane. jaemin was basically an angel, to hyuck at least. 

🥀🗡️

donghyuck didn't want to walk into his apartment, he didn't want to face his fiance and he didn't want to lie to him.

but he still walked in, took off his shoes and walked towards his shared bedroom.

"babe? is that you?" a calming voice called from the bathroom, donghyuck hummed in response, opening the big wood door to the room where the voice came from.

johnny stood there, hair wet and shirt off with a towel wrapped around his waist, obviously just getting out of the shower.

hyuck looked up at the man, eyeing the man up and down subtly.

"let's talk."

𝓲𝓽 𝓯𝓮𝓮𝓵𝓼 𝓵𝓲𝓴𝓮 𝔀𝓮'𝓻𝓮 𝓯𝓵𝔂𝓲𝓷𝓰, 𝓫𝓾𝓽 𝓶𝓪𝔂𝓫𝓮 𝔀𝓮'𝓻𝓮 𝓭𝔂𝓲𝓷𝓰.

🌠🌹

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kinda short but i have some good ideas for my next chapter.


	4. pure imagination

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this story! I hope the people who stuck around for this long enjoyed it! I love you guys (^○^)♥

Donghyuck wasn't 100% sure how he got there, all he remembered was that he got in a huge fight with Johnny, got kicked out, got drunk, then ended up at Mark apartment, and with the older being equally as drunk as Hyuck, he took him inside. 

He held Donghyuck as he cried, held him until it was only soft whimpers and quiet pants. He held him until the younger told him about what was going on, then he loosened his hold, eyes wide and confused.

"I'm sorry. I know I'm pathetic and stupid and I deserve to get pushed off a fucking bridge, but I- I just want one more night with you. I just want one more happy night before I go and get married and have to sit in a boring house for the rest of my life and listen to everything my husband tells me without any say in it. Please, Mark... please.." Donghyuck sobbed, grabbing Mark's hand into his own, squeezing it as tight as he could like he was scared of Mark leaving.

"Okay. I'll make you happy for the last time."

☁𝙸𝚏 𝚢𝚘𝚞 𝚠𝚊𝚗𝚝 𝚝𝚘 𝚟𝚒𝚎𝚠 𝚙𝚊𝚛𝚊𝚍𝚒𝚜𝚎

𝚂𝚒𝚖𝚙𝚕𝚢 𝚕𝚘𝚘𝚔 𝚊𝚛𝚘𝚞𝚗𝚍 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚟𝚒𝚎𝚠 𝚒𝚝

𝙰𝚗𝚢𝚝𝚑𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚢𝚘𝚞 𝚠𝚊𝚗𝚝 𝚝𝚘, 𝚍𝚘 𝚒𝚝

𝚆𝚊𝚗𝚝 𝚝𝚘 𝚌𝚑𝚊𝚗𝚐𝚎 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚠𝚘𝚛𝚕𝚍?

𝚃𝚑𝚎𝚛𝚎'𝚜 𝚗𝚘𝚝𝚑𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚝𝚘 𝚒𝚝.☁

Donghyuck never felt so good in his life.

Mark was ramming into his prostate, most likely bruising it. Hyuck could only whine, nails drawing long red lines on Mark's back, just so Mark could feel them burning the next day.

Donghyuck let out an embarrassingly loud moan when Mark hit his prostate right on, tears welling up in his eyes, his legs shaking from the impact of Mark's hips.

"Oh fuck, right there, right there..." Hyuck whined, sight going white when Mark continued his pace, hitting that spot over and over again.

"Right there?" Mark whispered lowly into Hyuck's ear, his voice rough and scratchy.

"Mark, fuck... I'm gonna cum... p-please let me cum" The small boy choked out, tears like glitter now streaming down his flushed face, and Mark swore he'd never seen such a thing as beautiful as Hyuck.

"Then cum, slut," Mark growled, thrusting particularly hard, his fingertips pushing so deep into Hyuck's hips it was sure to bruise.

Donghyuck saw stars, perhaps the whole universe. it felt like he went to heaven and back; it was euphoric, blissful even. He rutted his hips up as he came, long streaks of cum landing on his tummy. Mark cumming in him soon after, letting out a pitched whimper when Hyuckpulled him down to kiss him, soft lips moving together in a perfect rhythm.

They were both exhausted, getting in and out of the shower in less than 10 minutes just so they could sleep.

Mark blew out his candle, getting into the bed and pulling Hyuck into his embrace from behind, smiling when the younger giggled and reached a slim hand over his head to cup Mark's chin, turning his head so he could look at the older.

"I don't wanna go back home, Mark." Hyuck breathed, his voice calm and his words coming out slow like thick honey, dripping onto Mark's skin and soaking him.

"I... If you ever need me, you know where I am, bub." Mark replied, trying his hardest not to cry when he saw Hyuck's eyes glisten in the moonlight that was pouring in through the window behind himself.

Hyuck sighed at the pet name, tears burning in his pretty doe eyes. 

"Promise, if I never see you again, that you'll remember me..." Hyuck requested, looking up at Mark, who had a sad expression.

"You soak up half my brain, dear. How could I forget an angel like you?"

🖤🗡️

𝐓𝐡𝐞𝐫𝐞 𝐢𝐬 𝐧𝐨 𝐥𝐢𝐟𝐞 𝐈 𝐤𝐧𝐨𝐰 𝐭𝐨 𝐜𝐨𝐦𝐩𝐚𝐫𝐞 𝐰𝐢𝐭𝐡 𝓹𝓾𝓻𝓮 𝓲𝓶𝓪𝓰𝓲𝓷𝓪𝓽𝓲𝓸𝓷. 𝐋𝐢𝐯𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐭𝐡𝐞𝐫𝐞, 𝐲𝐨𝐮'𝐥𝐥 𝐛𝐞 𝐟𝐫𝐞𝐞, 𝓲𝓯 𝔂𝓸𝓾 𝓽𝓻𝓾𝓵𝔂 𝔀𝓲𝓼𝓱 𝓽𝓸 𝓫𝓮.


End file.
